The present invention relates to an apparatus for discharging foamed material, such as whipped cream or any other material that is conventionally used for decorating cakes or any other prepared food.
The invention may also be useful whereever a material to be discharged through a nozzle, requires cooling.
Such devices are known in many different versions. Generally, these devices comprise a discharge nozzle having a discharge opening, for example in the form of a star shape, to discharge the foam material such as whipped cream in a particular crosssectional pattern. The nozzle itself may be permanently attached to the storing or preparing apparatus or it may be exchangeable for different decorating effects or cleaning.
German patent publication No. 2,536,865 discloses an apparatus for producing a foam type whipped cream. In the apparatus disclosed in this prior art the foamed whipped cream is produced by means of a so-called narrow gap homogenizer. The operating stroke or whipping displacement is such a homogenizer is adjustable. The entire apparatus is mounted in a housing, preferably an insulated housing, so that it may be cooled in a simple and efficient manner. The decorating discharge nozzle through which the whipped cream is discharged, is connected to the whipped cream producing means inside the housing by a neck portion extending through an outlet port in the housing. Due to the fact that the decorating discharge nozzle is located outside the housing, it has been a problem heretofore that the temperature of the decorating discharge nozzle is frequently higher than the cooling temperature inside the housing, especially when whipped cream has not been discharged through the nozzle for a prolonged period of time. Such higher temperature of the nozzle may have the result that a portion of the whipped cream remaining in the nozzle from the preceding use becomes liquid and thus interfers at least initially with the decoration when the apparatus is used again. Thus, it has been the custom, to first discharge a quantity of the whipped cream which is usually wasted.